Orange Dusk
by SelMinho
Summary: Hinata Hyuga gadis cantik dan manis yang menyukai teman SMP-nya dulu Namikaze Naruto, namun sebelum dia mengungkapkan perasaannya Namikaze Naruto menghilang tanpa kabar. Saat SMA dia dipertemukan lagi dengan teman SMP-nya itu dan mengungkapkan perasaannya begitu pula Namikaze Naruto dia juga mengungkapkan perasaannya. Namun... "Aku ingin kembali ke masa itu." - Hyuga Hinata
1. Prolog

**Orange Dusk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Fanfiction Naruto & Hinata]**

 **[Alternate Universe]**

 **[Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata Hyuga gadis manis dan feminim namun berubah menjadi gadis _tomboy_ saat SMA. Bukan tanpa alasan dia merubah penampilannya tersebut. Saat masih SMP dia dikucilkan oleh teman-teman perempuannya karena memiliki wajah yang cantik dan manis, mereka menganggap Hinata suka mencari perhatian anak laki-laki dengan mengandalkan wajahnya itu. Padahal Hinata sendiri membenci yang namanya laki-laki menurutnya mereka itu ugal-ugalan, berisik dan suka bermasalah. Namun diantara mereka semua dia menyukai teman laki-laki kelas sebelah yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Hinata suka memanggil temannya itu dengan sebutan Namikaze-kun. Menurutnya Namikaze-kun itu berbeda dengan laki-laki yang lain. Namikaze-kun tidak terlalu tinggi, suaranya lebih tajam, dan memiliki aura yang menyegarkan. Mungkin karena itulah Hinata merasa baik-baik saja didekat Namikaze-kun. Namun saat memasuki semester yang kedua Namikaze-kun menghilang tanpa kabar sehingga Hinata tidak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya itu.

Sekarang di SMA dia bertekad untuk me _reset_ citra dan kehidupan barunya untuk menjadi gadis _tomboy_ sehingga teman-teman perempuannya tidak mengucilkannya lagi. Namun saat dia sudah nyaman dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang, dia dipertemukan lagi dengan Namikaze-kun. Tetapi sikap Namikaze-kun berbeda dengan yang dulu. Namikaze-kun juga merubah namanya menjadi Uzumaki Naruto. Namikaze-kun mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa dia juga menyukainya seperti saat mereka masih SMP dulu, tapi sekarang segalanya tak pernah sama lagi.

Akankah Hinata dapat melanjutkan cintanya yang bahkan belum pernah dia mulai sejak SMP lalu ?

.

.

.

 **~ To Be Continue ~**


	2. Memory Rain

**Hinata's POV**

 _ **(Flashback on)**_

 _Pasti ada beberapa momen yang tak bisa kau lupakan. Awal musim panasku saat kelas 3 SMP. Saat senja sepulang sekolah. Tiba-tiba turun hujan. Aku berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh, aku memilih memasuki Kuil untuk tempatku berteduh karena menurutku itu jarak yang cukup dekat denganku. Awalnya aku tak menyadari jika ada orang lain selain diriku di Kuil itu, namun tak kusangka aku tidak sendirian. Disebelahku yang terhalangi tiang di sana ada seseorang, ketika orang itu menoleh aku baru sadar kalau itu adalah Namikaze-kun. Canggung itulah yang kurasakan ketika diantara kami tidak ada yang berbicara, aku sendiri bingung harus memulai dari mana, sampai ..._

 _" Tiba-tiba turun hujan, ya ?"_

 _Aku tersentak dari lamunanku ketika Namikaze-kun mengawali percakapan, dan aku hanya membenarkan perkataannya. Setelah itu suasana menjadi canggung lagi karena tidak ada percakapan lain. Suasana seperti ini membuatku gugup, aku melirik Namikaze-kun yang hanya diam tanpa ku sadari dia juga melirikku, seketika itu aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku karena merasa malu telah memperhatikannya secara diam-diam tanpa sengaja aku melihat brosur dibawah kaki ku, tertulis di brosur itu akan ada perayaan Festival Kuil Hashirama._

 _"Namikaze-kun, apa kau ingin melihat festival ?"_

 _Tanpa berpikir panjang aku langsung berkata seperti itu. Uhhh... pasti wajahku sekarang memerah seperti kepiting rebus, Hinata baka apa yang telah kau lakukan. Aku merutuki kebodohanku daripada malu lebih baik aku mengalihkan pembicaraan._

 _"Emmm.. Ino-chan ingin pergi melihat festival tidak, ya ?"_

 _"Aku tanya tidak, ya?"_

 _"Eh..."_

 _Aku kaget ketika tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menutupi kepalaku, dan itu perbuatan Namikaze-kun._

 _"Ini, pakailah! Kau bisa masuk angin nanti. Keringkan rambutmu dengan itu."_

 _"Seragam Olahraga?"_

 _"Tenanglah, aku belum memakainya... Hanya sekali saja"_

 _Aku hanya diam, tapi setelah aku sadar_

 _"Heeee... jadi kau pernah memakainya sekali?"_

 _Namikaze-kun langsung tertawa, entah mengapa pipiku tiba-tiba terasa panas saat melihatnya tertawa lepas._

 _"Baiklah, kupinjam dulu."_

 _"Ya, pakai saja."_

 _"Arigatou..."_

 _Namikaze-kun adalah temanku satu sekolah. Dia tidak terlalu tinggi, suaranya yang tajam, dan selalu ceria._

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 _Aku ingat ketika aku datang ke kelasnya untuk mengembalikan seragam olahraga dia mengajakku datang ke festival itu._

 _"Apa kau ingin pergi melihat festival musim panas ?"_

 _"Eh..."_

 _"Apa kau sudah membuat janji dengan temanmu ?"_

" _Belum_..."

 _"Pukul 7 ! Kutunggu pukul 7 di Menara Jam Taman Konoha."_

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 _Aku lebih dekat dengan Namikaze-kun berbeda dengan teman laki-laki ku yang lain, sampai saat itu teman ku Kiba mengatakan jika aku memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Namikaze-kun._

 _"Kalian berdua memiliki hubungan apa, ha ? Kau mengatakan kalau tak ada hubungan ? Ayolah, ceritakan padaku !"_

 _"Berhentilah menggangguku, Kiba ! karena itulah aku membenci laki-laki ! Aku... membenci semua laki-laki !"_

 _Saat itu aku berteriak ke arah Kiba, karena aku muak dengan semua ocehannya itu. Namun ketika aku mengucapkan hal itu Namikaze-kun baru saja keluar kelas dan mendengar perkataanku. Namikaze-kun memandangku sebentar setelah itu dia pergi menjauh._

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 _Tepat saat hari itu tiba pukul 7 di Menara Jam Taman_ _Konoha aku menunggu dan menunggu Namikaze-kun. Aku kira dia datang terlambat karena ada hal yang harus dikerjakan, tapi sampai larut Namikaze-kun tak kunjung datang. Sampai setelah liburan musim panas aku mendengar berita jika Namikaze-kun pindah sekolah._

 _Aku menyesal karena tidak mengatakan jika aku menyukainya. Dia itu orang yang canggung, sulit untuk ditebak. Dia selalu canggung ketika menghadapi segala hal, tapi aku benar-benar menyukai Namikaze-kun. Bahkan sampai sekarang, Namikaze-kun masih selalu ada di dalam hatiku._

 _Terkadang aku berpikir... aku ingin sekali kembali ke masa-masa itu._

 _ **(Flashback off)**_

Sudah satu tahun sejak saat itu. Aku Hinata Hyuga telah berhasil melewati semester tigaku di SMA dengan sangat baik.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **Normal POV**

Kriiiingg...

Kriinggg...

Kriiinggg...

Kriingg...

Terdengar suara nyaring jam alarm dari kamar seorang gadis, namun suara itu tak mengusik tidur sang penghuni kamar, padahal jika dilihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:15. Setelah beberapa menit barulah penghuni kamar mulai terganggu dengan bunyi alarm itu. Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar dia mengambil jam itu dan melihatnya, sayup-sayup dia mulai tersadar, setelah sadar sepenuhnya. Barulah Hinata berteriak.

"Ibu, aku terlambat !"

Hinata berlari ke kamar mandi, dia menghabiskan kurang lebih 15 menit untuk bersiap-siap. Setelah itu dia berangkat ke sekolahnya dengan berlari, namun saat berlari syal yang ia gunakan jatuh di depan Kuil tempat dia dan Namikaze-kun berteduh dulu. Dia terus memandang kuil itu sampai tersadar jika dia terlambat ke sekolah.

"Hinata, _Ohayou_ !"

"Ya ! _Ohayou_ Karin-chan."

"Hinata aku ingin mengembalikan bukumu ! Arigatou."

"Ya."

Hinata menerima buku dari Karin dan memasukkan secara sembarang ke dalam tas, kalau di lihat isi tas sangat berantakan, tidak tersusun dengan rapi.

"Kau ini, seharusnya seorang gadis bisa lebih rapi jika mengurus barang-barangnya. Kau ini lebih terlihat _tomboy._ "

"Hehehehe..."

 _'Jangan mengatakan itu padaku. Aku memang sengaja melakukan ini.' B_ atin Hinata.

Hinata menggulung syalnya secara asal dan memasukkan-nya secara paksa ke dalam tas.

"Aduh, dasar Hinata !" Karin _sweetdrop_ dengan kelakuan Hinata itu. Tiba-tiba Shion datang dari arah belakang.

"Bukankah itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi Hinata."

"Oh, _Ohayou_ Shion !"

Tanpa membalas sapaan Hinata, Shion langsung berkata "Tidak seperti dia."

Shion melirik ke arah anak yang baru datang, dia adalah Sara. Sara adalah gadis yang pemalu dan feminim. Terlihat di sana Sara berhenti di depan pintu karena ada salah satu anak laki-laki yang yang menyapanya dan mungkin sifatnya yang pemalu itu Sara membalasnya dengan gugup dan menundukkan kepala.

"Lihatlah dia, kenapa semua laki-lai menyukainya ? wajahnya saja tidak cantik." Ujar Shion.

"Ini masalah aura !" Timpal Karin dengan nada mengejek.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **Hinata's POV**

 _'Apakah Sara baik-baik saja ? Semua perempuan di kelas ini membencinya. Dia benar-benar dikucilkan.'_ Pikir Hinata.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana diriku saat masih SMP, dimana semua perempuan di kelasku membenciku.

 _ **(Flashback on)**_

 _"Hinata benar-benar menyebalkan."_

 _"Lihatlah dia berpura-pura bersikap polos di depan laki-laki."_

 _"Menyebalkan sekali, dia pikir sudah cantik dengan wajahnya itu."_

 _Aku mendengar bisik-bisik itu dari semua anak perempuan di kelasku. Aku tak tahan menjadi sepeti itu. Aku hanya tak ingin sendirian._

 _ **(Flashback off)**_

Karena itulah aku sudah memutuskan di masa SMA ku ini, aku menekan tombol _reset_ dan memberikan kesan baru tentang Hinata. Agar para perempuan di kelasku tidak membenciku. Aku mengubur dan menghilangkan sisi _feminim-_ ku.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **Normal POV**

Hinata keluar dari Kantin dengan tangan yang penuh membawa aneka roti.

"Aku benar-benar lapar, jadi ayo kita akan." Ujar Hinata.

"Makanmu ternyata banyak juga ya, Hinata." Kata Karin.

"Hebat, setiap hari porsi makanmu masih tetap sama Hinata." Tambah Shion.

"Hehehehehe..."

Saat Hinata berjalan menuju kelas tiba-tiba dia mendengar...

"Namikaze !" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang.

Hinata yang memdengar itu langsung berhenti dan melihat ke belakang. Terlihat di sana ada _sensei_ yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan Namikaze-kun. Hinata memandang _sensei_ itu cuku lama.

"Apakah ini yang dinamakan..." Ujar Shion menggantung dan membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"... Cinta." Lanjutnya, seketika itu Hinata langsung sadar.

"Ehhh... "

"Mencurigakan ! dia selalu tak tertarik dengan laki-laki tapi berbeda dengan Namikaze _sensei ._ " Timpal Karin.

"A-apa, mana bisa begitu ?" Sangkal Hinata dengan nada gugup.

"Hihihihi, kita hanya bercanda. Hinata tidak cocok untuk jatuh cinta." Ujar Shion cekikikan.

"Memang benar, itu tidak mungkin." Timpal Karin.

Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Saat Hinata tertawa ada 2 anak laki-laki di belakang yang melihatnya. Mereka terpesona dengan wajah Hinata yang tertawa.

"Apakah kau berpikir kalau Hyuga itu cantik ?" Ujar salah satu anak itu.

Hinata yang mendengar itu langsung panik sendiri.

 _'Tidak, hentikan !'_ Batin Hinata.

"Yah.. tapi Hyuga itu..." Anak yang satunya membenarkan. Namun belum selesai bicara. Hinata yang terlihat panik langsung memakan roti yang dibawanya tadi secara rakus. Dan penilaian 2 anak tadi tentang Hinata langsung hangus seketika.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

Hinata dan dua temannya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas, karena terlalu menikmati rotinya tanpa sadar Hinata menabrak seseorang dan membuat rotinya jatuh tapi belum sampai menyentuh lantai, orang yang ditabrak itu menangkap rotinya. Tanpa melihat orang yang ditabrak Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih. Pada saat dia ingin melihat siapa orang itu, orang itu sudah melanjutkan jalannya. Tetapi sebelum berjalan menjauh orang itu berkata,

"Roti itu hampir kehilangan rasanya." Ujarnya dengan nada datar dan berjalan menjauh

Hinata yang mengenal suara itu langsung diam mematung, dia langsung bergumam menyebut nama seseorang "Namikaze-kun... ?". Setelah itu dia melihat ke belakang dan orang itu sudah berbelok di tikungan. Merasa aneh dengan sikap Hinata, Karin menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Hinata, ada apa ? Ayo pergi !" Ujar Karin.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubeli, kalian kembalilah dulu !" Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata berlari mengejar orang yang ditabrak tadi.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **Hinata's POV**

Suara itu, punggung itu benar-benar berbeda, dan aku tak melihat wajahnya. Tapi kenapa aku mengira jika orang itu adalah Namikaze-kun ?  
Aku berlari menuruni tangga untuk memastikan apakah benar orang itu Namikaze-kun. Setelah sampai di taman belakang sekolah, aku bisa melihat punggung itu. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasku, sebelum aku memanggil namanya, ada seseorang di belakangku yang memanggil orang itu dengan nama yang lain.

"Uzumaki-san." Panggil orang itu.

Tepat saat dia menoleh ke belakang, dia melihatku dengan tersenyum.

"Uzumaki-san apa kau ingin pergi ke kantin ?" Tanya orang itu.

 _'Uzumaki ?'_ Batinku.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang aku terus memikirkannya ternyata tadi itu bukan dia, syukurlah aku belum terlanjur memanggil namanya. Tiruan dari Namikaze-kun, saat kami saling bertatapan, apa dia tersenyum ? Dilihat dari seragamnya jadi dia kelas dua sama sepertiku. Tapi yang benar saja, apa yang membuatku berpikir jika orang itu Namikaze-kun ?

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **Normal POV**

Hinata terus berjalan namun dia masih memikirkan orang yang mirip Namikaze-kun. Dan tanpa ia sadari seseorang yang tadi ia pikirkan tengah berjalan di depannya, setelah sadar dari pikirannya dia melihat sosok itu dan berteriak "Heee !"

Orang itu pun menoleh ke arah teriakan itu, seketika Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Emmm.. a-ano.. aku tidak berniat mengikutimu, di sini juga jalan menuju rumahku." Sangkal Hinata yang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan dengan nada gugup.

Orang itu hanya memandang Hinata dengan wajah datar dan melanjutkan jalannya. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang.

 _'Ini memang jalan ke arah rumahku, jadi aku tidak mengikutinya tunggu dulu...'_

 _'... berarti rumahnya dekat dengan rumahku.'_ Pikir Hinata _._

Karena Hinata larut dengan pemikirannya sendiri tanpa sadar orang yang berjalan di depannya itu berhenti mendadak, otomatis Hinata juga ikut berhenti. Ternyata orang itu berhenti di depan Kuil tempat Hinata dan Namikaze-kun berteduh dulu. Orang itu melirik Hinata sebentar kemudian memasuki Kuil dan entah mengapa suara Namikaze-kun dulu terlintas di pendengaran Hinata.

 _" Tiba-tiba turun hujan, ya ?"_

Setelah ingatan itu melintas Hinata langsung berlari mengejar orang itu, batinnya terus berteriak _'Sudah kuduga !' Sudah kuduga ! Sudah kuduga !'_ begitu terus sampai dia melihat sosok itu sedang duduk membelakanginya.

"Na-Namikaze-kun ?" Panggil Hinata ragu. Orang itu menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Aku sekarang adalah Uzumaki." Jawab orang itu dengan nada datar.

"Eh.. maaf aku salah orang." Hinata membungkuk, kemudian berbalik saat dia ingin beranjak dari tempat itu suara lain membuatnya terdiam.

"Tiba-tiba turun hujan, ya ?" Ujar orang itu. Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk memastikan perkataan orang itu. Ketika dia sadar barulah dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat jika orang yang bernama Uzumaki itu tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang Namikaze-kun." Ujar Hinata dengan nada lega.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Namikaze-kun lagi. Sekarang aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Orang tuaku telah bercerai dan aku merubah namaku. " Ujarnya dengan wajah sendu.

Hinata hanya menatapnya dalam diam ' _Suaranya... punggungnya... bahkan namanya pun telah berubah. Dan lagipula orang yang berada di depanku sekarang adalah laki-laki pertama yang kusukai...'_ Batin Hinata.

Hinata berjalan mendekat tapi sebelum Hinata sampai di belakang Namikaze-kun, Namikaze-kun berbicara dan membuat langkah Hinata terhenti.

"Ku kira kau akan langsung mengenaliku disaat semester pertama dan kedua ternyata aku salah, aku harus menunggu lama agar kau mengenaliku..." Namikaze-kun memberi jeda pada ucapannya "... senang sekali rasanya." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang meremehkan.

 _'Ehhh.. apa dia pernah bersikap seperti itu ?'_ Batin Hinata.

"Aku bahkan bisa mengenalimu, meskipun kau mengubah penampilanmu seperti itu." Tambahnya lagi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan _'seperti itu'_ ?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau sudah bisa lebih tenang sekarang, kau benar-benar berubah." Ujar Namikaze-kun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ka-kalau begitu seharusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu padaku ! Kau yang telah banyak berubah, Namikaze-kun !" Kata Hinata dengan nada gugup.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Namikaze, sekarang aku adalah Uzumaki." Ujar Namikaze-kun memperingati Hinata.

 _'Siapa sebenarnya dia sekarang ? Benar-benar menakutkan.'_ Pikir Hinata

"Apapun itu lupakan ! Mau pelukan kerinduan ? Kemarilah !" Ujar Namikaze-kun sambil mengulurkan tangan.

 _ **Jdeerrrr...**_

.

.

.

Bagai tersambar petir Hinata langsung berjalan mundur dengan memeluk tasnya di depan dada.

"Ti-tidak, aku tak akan melakukan itu! " Ujar Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah "Dan jangan bilang _'kemari'_ begitu saja !" Lanjutnya yang masih setia memeluk tasnya.

"Benar juga, kau membenci semua laki-laki 'kan ? Kau memang selalu begitu. Sampai sekarang pun masih sama." Kata Namikaze-kun dengan nada remeh.

 _"Aku membenci semua laki-laki !"_

Hinata terdiam dia sangat ingat perkataannya dulu dengan Kiba. Dia pun mebenarkan perkataan Namikaze-kun.

"Ya, aku membenci mereka bahkan sampai sekarang, tapi..." Hinata menjeda ucapannya "... itu tak berlaku bagi Namikaze-kun." Lanjutnya.

Namikaze-kun terdiam kemudian dia tersenyum tipis dan berkata "Apa ? Jadi begitu... eumm ya, aku juga... " ucapnya sengaja menggantung.

Hinata mendengar ucapan Namikaze-kun yang menggantung itu jadi bingung sendiri.

 _'Aku juga... ? Juga apa maksudnya ?'_ Pikir Hinata dengan bingung

Setelah berpikir terus akhirnya Hinata sadar

 _'Oh ! Apakah jangan-jangan. Namikaze-kun...'_

Belum selesai Hinata melanjutkan pikirannya. Namikaze-kun sudah melanjutkan ucapannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... juga menyukaimu."

 _'... juga menyukaiku-'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati

Pengakuan Namikaze-kun itu membuat Hinata diam mematung, ternyata selama ini Namikaze-kun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

 _'Itu adalah masa terindah dalam hidupku... Aku ingin kembali !'_ Batin Hinata dengan hati yang lega dan perasaan senang yang membuncah. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama setelah ia mendengar lanjutan kata dari Namikaze-kun.

"Sekarang kita sudah tidak bisa kembali ke masa itu lagi."

"Eh.."

"Semuanya sudah tak seperti dulu. Aku berbeda, kau pun juga berbeda. Yang artinya itu sudah menjadi masa lalu."

Ketika mendengar ucapan Namikaze-kun tersebut perasaan yang tadinya membuncah akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping, hatinya terasa sakit dan sesak saat mendengar hal itu, tak terasa matanya mulai memanas.

 _'Mungkin dia menyuruhku untuk melupakannya.'_ Pikir Hinata yang tak bisa membendung air matanya. Seketika itu air matanya mulai mengalir melewati pipi yang berhiaskan rona merah itu.

"Jangan menangis, itu menyebalkan." Setelah mengatakan itu Namikaze-kun beranjak pergi tapi ketika tepat di depan Hinata dia berhenti lalu menepuk kepala Hinata dan berkata " _Baka_... _Jaa ne_ !" Setelah mengatakan itu dia berjalan kembali tanpa menoleh ke belakang, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam mematung memikirkan sesuatu.

 _'Selalu seperti itu.'_ Batin Hinata.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **~To Be Continue~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai para NHL perkenalkan ane adek dari abang minho yang kece badai *plaakkk mimpi :'v hanya becanda hehehehe :D , disini ane newbie jadi untuk para senpai mohon bimbingannya^^

Mohon maaf jika ada typo(s) yang bertebaran maklum ane gak koreksi terlebih dulu soalnya langsung copas dari situs sebelah :v

Sebenarnya cerita ini udah aku upload di situs sebelah jadi yang blum baca monggo berkunjung, nama akunnya masih sama selminho jangan lupa follow *promosi :v

Oh ya, aku buat fic ini karena terinspirasi dari anime Ao Haru Ride jadi gk heran kalo kalian tahu jalan ceritanya tapi ini baru chap awal, untuk selanjutnya ceritanya udah mulai beda... so ikuti terus jalan ceritanya ;)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak^^

Salam _**SelMinho^^**_


	3. Think You

Disebuah kamar terlihat seorang gadis sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong, terlihat dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ya, Hinata masih memikirkan semua ucapan Namikaze-kun tadi.

.

.

.

 _"Aku juga menyukaimu."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Tapi sekarang kita sudah tidak bisa kembali ke masa itu lagi."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Semuanya sudah tak seperti dulu. Aku berbeda, kau pun juga berbeda. Yang artinya itu sudah menjadi masa lalu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hinata's POV**

Semua ucapan Namikaze-kun saat itu terus terlintas dipikiranku. Apakah dia bermaksud menyuruhku untuk melupakan perasaanku ini ? Hah.. yang benar saja. Meskipun dia pernah menghilang selama setahun ini tapi aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya dan juga saat aku tahu dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, justru karena itu yang membuat perasaan ini semakin membuncah. Aku semakin menyukainya. Tapi, apakah aku menyukai Namikaze-kun yang sekarang ? Atau aku menyukai Namikaze-kun yang dulu ? Haaahhh... kenapa cinta begitu rumit sekali.

 **Normal POV**

Hinata langsung bangkit dari tidurnya menjadi duduk "Huweeee... Namikaze-kun kau benar-benar menyebalkan !" teriak Hinata langsung meraih guling di sebelahnya dan memukulnya berkali-kali dengan membayangkan jika guling itu adalah wajah Namikaze-kun.

Setelah melampiaskan kekesalaannya dia langsung membuang guling yang tidak bersalah itu ke sembarang tempat dan bangkit berdiri "Yooshh... Aku akan merubah Namikaze-kun yang sekarang menjadi Namikaze-kun seperti yang dulu. Semangat Hinata ! Mari kembalikan senyum Namikaze-kun yang dulu." Ujarnya dengan semangat yang membara.

"Tapi... Bagaimana caranya ?" Lanjutnya dengan tertunduk lesu.

"Huh.. Lebih baik itu pikirkan nanti. Sekarang aku harus mulai mengakrabkan diri dulu dengannya."

.

.

٭٭٭٭٭

.

.

Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan wajah yang lesu dia masih memikirkan cara untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Namikaze-kun, bahkan dari tadi dia berjalan di koridor dengan kepala tertunduk sehingga tidak memperhatikan jalan depannya. Dan karena itulah dia menabrak orang sehingga buku-buku yang dibawa orang itu jatuh berserakan di lantai.

" _Go-gomenasai..._ tadi aku tidak melihat depan. Jadi, mari kubantu !"Ujar Hinata dengan nada gugup dan langsung berjongkok membantu memungut buku-buku itu. Belum selesai membereskan buku-buku itu, ada suara lain yang membuatnya berhenti dari kegiatannya itu.

"Kau suka sekali menabrakku, ya !"

Hinata terdiam ditempat dan memandang orang itu dengan mata yang hampir keluar karena kaget. Ternyata orang yang ditabrak Hinata adalah Namikaze-kun. Setelah selesai memungut buku-bukunya Namikaze-kun berdiri dan melihat hinata yang masih terdiam mematung. Ketika tak ada gerakan sama sekali dari orang di depannya, Namikaze-kun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Hinata berdiri. Hinata pun menerima uluran tangan itu. Hangat... itulah yang Hinata rasakan. Tangan Namikaze-kun yang besar dan hangat membuat Hinata enggan untuk melepasnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menggenggam tanganku. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku tapi setidaknya lihatlah kita sedang menjadi pusat perhatian." Ujar Namikaze-kun dengan wajah datar. Hinata yang tersadar dari pikirannya langsung melihat ke arah sekitar tanpa melepas genggamannya dan benar saja mereka memang menjadi pusat perhatian, bahkan ada yang mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Ck... cepat lepaskan !" Namikaze-kun berdecak keras, barulah Hinata melepas genggamannya.

" _Go-gomen."_ Lirih Hinata.

"Sudahlah... lain kali perhatikan jalanmu !"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Namikaze-kun beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kelas namun baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti karena Hinata memanggil namanya.

"Namikaze-kun !" Panggil Hinata. Namikaze-pun menoleh ke belakang dan masih memasang wajah datar.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Namikaze-kun, sekarang namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto." Ujar Namikaze-kun dengan nada dingin. Setelah itu Hinata sendiri bingung harus berkata apa.

"Emmm.. A-ano... E-etto... terus aku harus memanggilmu apa ?" tanya Hinata dengan tergagap.

"Terserah kau saja, asalkan jangan panggil aku dengan nama yang menyebalkan itu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Namikaze-kun berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya. Namun belum sampai lima langkah Hinata berlari ke arahnya dan menghalangi jalannya.

"Ck... Apa lagi ? Cepatlah minggir ! Kau menghalangi jalanku." Decak Namikaze-kun dan mulai meyingkirkan Hinata dari hadapannya. Hinata yang tidak mau menyingkir memilih melawan Namikaze-kun. Melihat Hinata yang mulai keras kepala akhirnya Namikaze-kun menyerah dan bertanya "Apa maumu ?"

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh memanggilmu dengan nama Namikaze-kun, jadi aku harus memanggilmu dengan nama Uzumaki-kun ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah polos dan mata yang berkedip lucu. Namikaze-kun hanya melihatnya datar dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Tapi aku tidak terbiasa dengan itu, rasanya agak aneh !" Sambung Hinata. Namikaze-kun yang mendengar itu mulai mengerutkan dahi.

"Aneh ? Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Namikaze-kun dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya menurutku aneh saja. Emmm... Bagaimana jika aku memanggil dengan nama depanmu ?" Ucap Hinata malu-malu dengan semburat merah yang mulai terlihat. Namikaze-kun hanya diam dan mulai berpikir.

"Terserah kau saja !" Setelah mengucapkan itu dia melanjutkan jalannya.

"Na-naruto-kun ! Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu ?" Teriak Hinata dari arah belakang memanggil namanya, namun kali ini dia tetap melanjutkan jalannya dan hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh ke belakang "Belum apa-apa sudah memanggil nama kecilku." gumamnya dan tersenyum tipis.

Hinata hanya melihat punggung Namikaze-kun yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang di tikungan koridor.

 _'Punggung itu masih sama, terlihat lebar seperti dulu dan aku ingin memeluknya. Tapi sikapnya benar-benar berubah meskipun begitu aku masih merasakan perasaan hangat saat didekatnya. Dan juga... bukankah ini awal yang bagus.'_ Batin Hinata dengan bibir mengurva.

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung, dari tadi Hinata terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri, dia membayangkan bagaimana tadi saat memanggil Namikaze-kun dengan nama kecilnya. Saat mengingatnya seketika, _blusshhh_... pipinya langsung memanas. _Astaga Naruto ! pengaruhmu memang terlalu besar bagi hinata..._

Back to story

Karin dan Shion yang melihat kelakuan Hinata merasa aneh dengan sikapnya karena dari tadi tersenyum seperti orang gila, namun mereka mengabaikan tingkah Hinata itu. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi Karin dan Shion menghampiri Hinata untuk mengajaknya pergi ke Kantin. Dan menanyakan sikap Hinata saat di kelas tadi.

"Kau kenapa ? Apa kau sakit ?" Tanya Karin seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Hinata "Tidak panas, tapi kenapa dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri ?" Tambah Karin.

"Bukankah itu pertanda jatuh cinta ?" Ujar Shion dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Ehh.. A-apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Hinata pada Shion.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Hinata, aku tadi melihatmu berdua bersama Uzumaki-san di koridor sekolah." Ucapnya dengan nada remeh. "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Uzumaki-san itu adik dari Namikaze _sensei_ guru Olahraga di kelas kita, dan aku pernah mendengar gosip jika Uzumaki-san masuk ke sekolah ini karena pengaruh dari kakaknya itu. Sebenarnya dia itu tidak terlalu pandai dan lihatlah wajahnya yang datar dan dingin itu, ya...meskipun aku akui kalau dia memang tampan. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak pernah melihat dia bersama anak perempuan, ehh... atau jangan-jangan Uzumaki-san itu seorang ho-"

.

.

 **Braakkk ...**

.

.

Belum selesai bicara, Shion langsung terdiam karena Hinata menggebrak meja dan memotong ucapannya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan ocehanmu itu Shion ? Mengapa kau menjelek-jelek 'kan Naruto-kun ? Kau tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. Jadi hentikan bicaramu itu !" Ujar Hinata dengan emosi. Shion dan Karin yang mendengar Hinata berteriak langsung diam karena kaget. Bahkan orang-orang di Kantin pun ikut terdiam karena mendengar suara gebrakan meja dan teriakan Hinata. Setelah berhasil mengontrol emosinya Hinata meminta maaf.

"Go-gomen... Gomen... Gomen." Hinata membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada seluruh penghuni Kantin.

Tanpa Hinata sadari ternyata orang yang sedang dibicarakannya tadi mendengar semua percakapan mereka. Kemudian orang itu bangkit dari duduknya yang berada tepat di belakang tempat duduk Hinata dan mulai meninggalkan Kantin, barulah saat itu Hinata mulai menyadari kehadirannya. Dia hanya diam melihat orang itu pergi menjauh.

Setelah semua tenang Hinata kembali duduk dan merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dia berpikir apakah Shion dan Karin masih ingin berteman dengan Hinata yang kasar. _'Uh... bahkan ini lebih buruk dibanding saat aku SMP dulu.'_ Pikir Hinata. Semua orang pasti akan berpikir jika Hinata itu gadis yang kasar dan arogan, pasti banyak yang takut untuk mendekat dan berteman dengannya.

"Shion... Karin... maaf, tadi aku tidak bermaksud membentak kalian, itu.. tadi aku hanya..." Hinata belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Shion sudah menyelak

"Ternyata gosip itu benar, saat di kelas satu kau tidak mendapat teman. Mungkin karena sikapmu ini, mereka tidak ingin berteman denganmu, aku baru menyadarinya hari ini dan kurasa kita memang tidak cocok untuk berteman."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Shion mengajak Karin untuk pergi meninggalkan Kantin. Hinata masih terdiam di tempat _'Kupikir dengan mengubah sikapku selama ini aku bisa mendapat teman tapi ternyata...'_ Pikir Hinata seraya memejamkan mata yang mulai terasa panas.

"Haaah..." Hinata menghela nafas yang terasa berat "Mungkin aku memang tidak cocok untuk memiliki teman." Gumamnya kemudian.

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pelajaran berikutnya sudah dimulai justru Hinata berada di taman belakang sekolah, dia membolos untuk pelajaran terakhir. Dia berbaring di bawah pohon sakura memejamkan matanya seraya menenangkan pikirannya. Dia merasa lelah dengan terus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Setelah sejauh ini apakah dia akan menjadi Hinata yang dulu, Hinata yang manis dan _feminim_ ? Tapi bukankah itu sudah terlambat bahkan sekarang ia tak mempunyai teman.

.

.

 _Tes..._

 _._

 _._

 _tes..._

 _._

 _._

 _tes..._

.

.

Air matanya pun mulai terjatuh, semakin lama semakin deras bahkan seiring banyaknya air mata yang keluar isakan halus itu mulai terdengar. Tapi di taman itu Hinata tidak sendirian tepat di belakang pohon sakura ada Namikaze-kun yang sedang bersandar di sana. Dia juga mendengar suara isakan Hinata namun ia memilih diam dan menunggu sampai Hinata tenang. Tapi ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran karena dari tadi Hinata tidak berhenti menangis, akhirnya dia mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan berbaring di sebelah Hinata. Merasakan ada seseorang di sebelahnya Hinata menoleh dan membelalakan mata, ternyata itu adalah Namikaze-kun. Dia menghapus air matanya dan langsung bangkit untuk duduk namun sebelum benar-benar duduk...

 _ **.**_

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **set...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Brukk...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hinata membolakan matanya karena kaget, tiba-tiba Namikaze-kun menarik tangannya dan membuatnya jatuh dalam pelukan. Namikaze-kun memeluk Hinata yang berada diatasnya dengan sangat erat seraya berbisik "Menangislah !" Hinata masih terdiam.

"Menangislah !" Ulangnya lagi dengan nada datar.

Seketika itu tangisan Hinata pecah "Huwaaa... haaaa.. hiks... hiks... huwaaa..." Hinata semakin kencang menangis dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam dada bidang Namikaze-kun. Dalam tangisnya Hinata mulai bicara.

"Hiks...tidak ada... hiks... yang mengerti... hiks... bagaimana perasaanku... hiks... selama ini." Ujarnya yang masih terisak. Namikaze-kun hanya diam dan mengelus punggung Hinata agar merasa tenang.

"Padahal... hk...aku hanya ingin... hk... memiliki teman..." Tambahnya dengan sesenggukan.

"M-meskipun itu hanya satu orang... hk... aku tak keberatan, a-aku hanya tak ingin... hk... kesepian di sekolah." Ujarnya dengan lirih.

Namikaze-kun masih mengelus punggung Hinata agar merasa lebih tenang lagi . Setelah merasa cukup tenang Namikaze-kun mulai melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian ia menangkup pipi Hinata yang masih meninggalkan jejak-jejak air mata.

Hinata tersentak kemudian bergumam "Na-naruto-kun ?"

" _Baka !_ Kau tak perlu mengubah dirimu jika hanya ingin memiliki teman. Cukup jadilah dirimu sendiri jangan pernah menghilangkan sifat aslimu, jika kau melakukan itu sama saja kau membohongi dirimu sendiri karena telah menjadi orang lain. Teman yang tulus akan menerimamu apa adanya. Untuk itu kembalilah menjadi Hinata yang dulu karena aku lebih suka melihat Hinata yang manis dan feminim." Ujar Namikaze-kun dengan tatapan yang lembut. Hinata hanya diam mencerna semua ucapan Namikaze-kun tadi dan saat dia mengingat ucapan yang terakhir _blushh_... pipinya langsung memanas.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu ketika tidak memiliki teman, pasti kesepian. Tapi meskipun begitu kau tak perlu menjadi orang lain. Dengar Hinata... mulai saat ini jadilah dirimu sendiri, mengerti !" Lanjutnya dan Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Emmm... Lalu bagaimana denganmu ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Bagaimana denganku ?" Bingung Naruto.

"Bukankah kau juga berubah ? Aku tidak tahu alasanmu berubah karena sepertimu aku juga lebih menyukai dirimu yang dulu." Ujar Hinata dengan menundukkan kepala. Seketika itu raut wajah Namikaze-kun menjadi datar dan dingin, ia hanya memandang Hinata dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan.

"Meskipun aku memberi alasan mengapa aku berubah, kau tak akan mengerti."

"Justru itu, aku ingin lebih mengertimu, karena aku ingin berada disampingmu, aku ingin menjadi temanmu, berbagi cerita bersama. Untuk itu bolehkah aku lebih jauh mengenalmu ?"

"Kau tak perlu mengenalku lebih jauh, sudah cukup kau tahu tentangku. Dan satu hal lagi Naruto yang sekarang tidak akan berubah menjadi Naruto yang dulu."

Setelah mengucapakan itu Namikaze-kun pergi meninggalkan Hinata di taman sendirian.

.

.

 _'Aku bisa melihat matanya yang memancarkan kesedihan dan kesepian, mungkin hampir sama denganku, namun setelah aku melihat lebih dekat, mata itu menyiratkan luka yang sangat dalam. Meskipun kau melarangku untuk terlibat denganmu tapi aku bertekad ingin lebih dekat denganmu dan juga aku ingin menyembuhkan lukamu itu.'_

 _._

 _._

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~To Be Continue~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**

 **.**

 **.**

Holla ada yang masih nunggu fic ini ?

Kalo ada Review please !

Arigatou^^

.

.

.

Salam _ **SelMinho^^**_


	4. Hug Me

Hinata berjalan menuju halte bus, disepanjang perjalanannya ia sedang memikirkan banyak hal, saat itu memang sudah menunjukkan waktu senja, terlihat langit yang berwarna jingga dengan berhiaskan garis-garis merah di sekitarnya, membuat langit yang agak mendung itu menjadi sedikit berwarna. Hinata berhenti berjalan, ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dengan mata yang terpejam, menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak kemudian menghembuskannya secara kasar. Jika dilihat dari dekat wajah ayu itu menunjukkan raut yang nampak lelah.

.

.

 _ **Wuuushh...**_

.

.

Hembusan angin menerbangkan helaian indigonya, matanya masih terpejam menikmati terpaan angin kewajahnya dan karena terlalu menikmati suasana tersebut, tiba-tiba langit menjatuhkan setitik air ke wajah gadis itu, dari yang awalnya hanya setetes tapi lama-lama menjadi ribuan tetes. Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata langsung berlari menuju halte yang terletak hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Suasana halte saat itu sangat sepi, mungkin hanya ada Hinata seorang di sana. Tapi jika dilihat lebih jelas lagi di samping tiang halte ada seorang pemuda yang memunggunginya.

Hinata sangat mengenal punggung itu, punggung yang lebar nan kokoh, punggung yang selalu ingin ia peluk, punggung seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul dipikirannya. Ya, disana ada Naruto yang sedang berdiri menatap tetesan air hujan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Tiba-tiba turun hujan, ya ?" Hinata mendekat mengulang ucapan pemuda di depannya saat itu. Mendengar suara lain dari arah belakang pemuda itu tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke pemilik suara. Naruto memandang Hinata secara intens. Hinata yang dipandang seperti itu jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"Ke-kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu ?" Gugup itulah yang dirasakan gadis itu saat ini.

"..."

Tak mendengar jawaban dari pemuda didepannya, ia memilih diam dan mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Selain suka mengikutiku, kau juga suka meniru ucapanku, ya !"

"Eh.." Tersentak dan Hinata mulai gugup lagi, matanya semakin bergerak gelisah. Melihat hal itu Naruto hanya menghela nafas.  
.

.

 _ **Wuusshhh... Ctarr... Ctarrr...**_

 _._

 _._

Angin semakin berhembus kencang membuat udara di sana menjadi semakin dingin, ditambah suara kilat yang saling bersautan membuat tubuh Hinata bergetar karena takut dan kedinginan. Melihat tubuh Hinata yang bergetar, ia mulai melepas jas sekolah dan menaruhnya ke kepala Hinata.

.

.

 _Deg..._

.

.

 _De Javu..._ dia pernah mengalami situasi ini, sepulang sekolah disaat senja, turun hujan dan lagi sesuatu yang membungkus kepalanya. Bukankah ini terlihat sama, tapi bedanya jika dulu mereka terjebak berdua di kuil namun sekarang mereka terjebak berdua di halte bus. Sadar dengan pemikirannya itu tiba-tiba pipinya memanas.

"Si-siapa yang mengikutimu... d-dan juga aku tidak meniru ucapanmu. A-aku tidak tahu jika dari tadi kau ada disini." Untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya Hinata memilih menjawab petanyaan dari pemuda tadi.

Naruto mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Jika benar seperti itu... kenapa cara bicaramu seperti orang gagap, heh ?"

"I-itu... a-aku... aku hanya menggigil karena kedinginan, ya.. karena kedinginan. Jadi karena itu mungkin suaraku menjadi gagap." Hinata menyangkal tuduhan itu dengan mata yang terus melirik ke arah lain agar tidak melihat mata blue sapphire di depannya itu.

"Terserah kau saja."

Naruto memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana kemudian menghadap ke depan kembali, melihat tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras. Mungkin hujan di sore itu tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Terbukti sudah hampir 2 jam mereka terjebak di halte itu, bus yang mereka tunggu juga tak kunjung datang.

Hinata semakin kedinginan ditambah cahaya di langit dengan suara keras yang saling bersautan itu, membuatnya semakin takut dan semakin bergetar hebat. Melihat tubuh Hinata yang sudah bergetar hebat, Naruto langsung menariknya berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di halte itu. Hinata yang ditarik begitu saja, hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana naruto membawanya pergi.

 _Duk..._ Naruto mendudukkan Hinata di atas kursi, perbuatan Naruto itu membuatnya tercengang. Tidak sampai disitu saja bahkan sekarang Hinata mulai membulatkan matanya karena tindakan lain dari pemuda itu.  
.

.

 _ **Set...**_  
.

.

.

 _ **Greb...**_  
.

.

.

Naruto memeluknya, setelah sadar Hinata mendongak melihat wajah tampan pemuda itu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan." cicitnya.

Pemuda itu hanya diam melihat ke arah depan tanpa mempedulikan suara gadis dalam pelukannya itu. Tidak mendapat jawaban Hinata memilih diam.

Hening... itulah suasana yang tercipta diantara mereka. Mereka memilih diam dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Hinata juga merasa enggan untuk memecahkan suasana seperti ini karena ini adalah momen langka yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Terjebak di halte bus karena hujan yang tak kunjung reda, ditambah lagi pemuda yang kau sukai itu memelukmu dengan cukup erat agar kau tak merasa kedinginan. Bukankah itu hal yang cukup romantis, tapi sayangnya mereka bukan sepasang kekasih.

 _'Benar juga itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, bahkan Naruto-kun tidak ingin jika aku dekat dengannya, tapi mengapa perlakuannya ini seolah memberiku harapan lain.'_ Pikir Hinata lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau seolah memberiku harapan untuk bisa lebih dekat denganmu."

"..."

"Setiap kali aku dalam masalah, kau selalu ada didekatku. Bahkan aku berpikir jika selama ini kau selalu peduli padaku. Hiks..." Hinata mulai terisak.

Naruto hanya diam mendengar isakan itu. Dalam hati ia juga merasa sesak saat melihat gadis itu menangis. Tapi karena ego yang terlalu tinggi membuatnya sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini.

 _'Ya, aku memang selalu peduli padamu dan juga aku selalu mengawasimu. Tolong hentikan tangisanmu itu, karena aku tidak suka melihat wajah manismu itu bersedih apalagi sampai menangis. Tapi untuk saat ini biarkan aku memahami perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, Hinata. Dan jika waktunya telah tiba aku akan menceritakan semua alasan mengapa aku berubah, tapi asal kau tahu Hinata perasaanku padamu ini tidak akan pernah berubah... sejak dulu sampai sekarang aku masih menyukaimu. Mungkin karena ego yang terlalu tinggi membuatku sulit untuk mengungkapkannya. Untuk itu, meskipun aku menyuruhmu pergi menjauh dariku... kumohon tetaplah disampingku, untuk meyakinkan perasaanku ini karena aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa mengubahku menjadi Naruto yang seperti dulu .'_ Batin Naruto dengan wajah sendu

"Aku tidak mengerti... Hiks... Jika kau menginginkanku menjauhimu... Hiks... Lantas mengapa kau lakukan semua ini."

"..."

Dari tadi pemuda itu hanya diam mendengar semua penuturan Hinata, tangannya terkepal erat dan rahangnya mulai mengeras. Dia tak tahan jika melihat Hinata menangis seperti ini apalagi itu karena ulahnya. Untuk itu ia pun melerai pelukannnya dan mulai bangkit berdiri.

Saat Hinata merasa pelukan itu terlepas, ia pun ikut berdiri dan menatap wajah pemuda itu yang entah mengapa terlihat semakin dingin. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, Naruto berlari menerobos hujan yang masih meyisakan rintik-rintik kecil, meninggalkan Hinata di sana sendiri dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hahhh... selalu saja seperti ini. Dia selalu meninggalkanku sendiri." Keluh Hinata.

.

.

٭٭٭٭٭

.

.

" _Tadaima..._ " Naruto memasuki rumah dan melepaskan sepatunya kemudian meletakkannya di rak dekat pintu.

" _Okaeri..._ " Terdengar balasan suara wanita dari dalam rumah dan disusul suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat. "Kau baru pulang ? Dan hei... Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu ? Apa kau sakit ?" Tanya wanita bersurai merah itu bertubi-tubi dengan nada yang kentara akan kekhawatiran.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Kaa-san._ Kau tak perlu sekhawatir itu. Mungkin aku hanya kedinginan karena kehujanan tadi." Jawab pemuda itu untuk menghilangkan raut cemas dari wajah sang ibu.

"Masuklah ke dalam, akan kubuatkan coklat panas. Setelah itu kau mandi dan istirahat, agar tidak sakit."

"Hmmm."

Naruto pun hanya mengikuti perintah wanita bersurai merah itu. Naruto sangat menyayangi ibunya, setelah orang tuanya bercerai ia memilih tinggal bersama ibunya dan mengubah marganya menjadi Uzumaki, marga dari sang ibu Uzumaki Kushina. Sedangkan sang ayah Namikaze Minato saat ini berada di Tokyo tinggal bersama kakaknya Namikaze Menma yang sekarang menjadi guru olahraga di sekolahnya. Kushina masih menjaga hubungan baik dengan mantan suami dan anak sulungnya itu tapi tidak dengan Naruto hubungan mereka tidak cukup baik.

Naruto menaiki tangga satu persatu menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, kamarnya terlihat cukup rapi untuk seorang pemuda seusianya. Dinding kamar yang didominasi warna abu-abu kehitaman, dengan ranjang ukuran sedang yang terletak di tengah kamar, di pojok kamar terdapat lemari pakaian, juga ada beberapa rak yang isinya penuh dengan buku-buku, dan meja belajar yang terletak di dekat jendela.

Naruto mulai memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar, menuruti semua perintah ibunya tadi. Ia menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih 15 menit di kamar mandi. Setelah itu ia mulai merebahkan diri ke ranjang menutup matanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan penat yang dirasakannya tadi.

.

.

.

 _ **Tok... tok... Cklek...**_

.

.

.

Terlihat dari arah pintu wanita paruh baya dengan surai merahnya itu membawa nampan dengan gelas yang megepulkan asap di atasnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang anaknya dan meletakkan nampan itu di atas nakas sebelah ranjang. Kushina mengira jika Naruto sedang tidur jadi dia menepuk pipi putranya itu secara halus agar terbangun.

"Hei... ayo bangun. Minumlah coklat panasmu, setelah meminumnya kau boleh lanjutkan tidurmu."

"Hm." Gumamnya. Setelah itu Kushina mulai meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

.

.

.

 _ **Tap... Tap... Tap..**_ **.**  
.

 _ **Cklek... Blam...**_

.

.

.

Naruto langsung bangun setelah Kushina meninggalkan kamarnya. Langsung saja ia mengambil coklat panas itu, meniupnya lalu meminumnya. Setelah itu ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Dia masih ingat bagaimana ia meninggalkan Hinata di halte bus sendirian dengan keadaan yang kurang baik.

"Sial... kau memang brengsek Naruto !" Umpatnya.

.

.

٭٭٭٭٭

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, Hikari selaku ibu Hinata dibuat bingung bercampur cemas melihat keadaan putrinya. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata pulang dalam keadaan kacau, mata yang sembab, rambut kusut dengan seragam yang basah. Bahkan setelah megucapkan salam ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar Hinata menangis dalam diam, dia tak menyangka jika Naruto akan meninggalkannya sendirian di halte tadi.

"Pria macam apa dia... meninggalkan seorang gadis yang menangis sendirian di halte karena ulahnya. Huh, benar-benar menyebalkan."

.

 _ **Tok... tok...**_

.

"Hinata... bolehkah ibu masuk ?"

Mendengar suara ibunya dari luar, Hinata buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Masuklah bu."

.

 _ **Cklek**_...

.

"Ibu membawakan _ocha_ hangat untukmu. Minumlah !"

"Em... _Arigatou._ Aku akan meminumnya nanti. Maaf sudah merepotkan ibu."

"Emm... Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Ibu lihat kau dalam keadaan tidak baik ? Apa ada masalah ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, bu. Mungkin karena kehujanan tadi kepalaku agak pusing."

"Benarkah ?" Hikari menyentuh kening putrinya untuk memastikan suhu badannya.

"Astaga... Kau demam. Tunggu sebentar ibu akan mengambil baskom dan air untuk mengompres demammu." Terlihat jelas jika Hikari sangat khawatir dengan putrinya itu. Ia pun langsung bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan kamar putrinya.

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa menit ibunya kembali membawa nampan di atasnya terdapat mangkok berisi bubur, air putih, obat penurun panas dan juga baskom kecil berisi air. Ia menghampiri Hinata yang memejamkan mata.

"Sayang... Bangunlah ! Ibu membuatkan bubur untukmu, makanlah setelah itu minum obat dan kembalilah tidur. Ibu akan mengompresmu."

Hinata mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan mulai memakan bubur yang masih panas itu. Hanya beberapa suapan dia meletakkan mangkok itu ke atas meja dan mulai meminum obatnya. Ibunya tersenyum saat melihat putri kesayangannya itu sudah meminum obatnya. Ia pun mengambil handuk kecil dan mencelupkannya ke dalam baskom yang berisi air, kemudian memerasnya setelah itu ia menempelkan handuk itu ke dahi Hinata.

"Tidurlah ! Jika masih sakit besok tak perlu datang ke sekolah. Nanti ibu akan izinkan." Hikari membelai surai indigo putrinya itu dengan lembut.

"Ibu keluar dulu." _Cupp..._ Setelah mengecup pipi putrinya yang tembam itu, Hikari pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamar.

Hinata hanya melihat ibunya yang berjalan menjauh, setelah bayangan ibunya hilang di balik pintu. Ia mulai menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan bergumam "Hahhh... mungkin lebih baik besok aku tak datang ke sekolah." setelah itu ia mulai menutup matanya.

٭٭٭٭٭

Kisah remaja memang sulit untuk ditebak. Banyak yang mengatakan jika masalah dan perasaan mereka itu sangat rumit, padahal jika dilihat secara logika, hal itu sangatlah sederhana. Hanya saja sikap merekalah yang membuat semua itu menjadi rumit. Sama halnya dengan kisah Naruto dan Hinata ini, seandainya pemuda berkumis kucing itu mau menghilangkan egonya yang terlalu tinggi dan mulai menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada Hinata, sedangkan Hinata yang bisa bersikap lebih dewasa tanpa mengandalkan emosinya dan mau mengerti keadaan Naruto yang sekarang, mungkin masalahnya akan selesai, cukup sederhana memang. Tapi pemikiran tersebut tak berlaku bagi ke dua remaja itu, sikap remaja yang labil dan juga kekanakan membuat mereka enggan untuk mengerti satu sama lain. Benar-benar rumit, bukan !

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~To Be Continue~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**


	5. Turth

Pagi telah datang, terlihat sang surya sudah menampakkan cahayanya. Ribuan cahaya tersebut mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar seorang pemuda melalui celah-celah kecil jendela kamarnya. Kicauan burung juga mulai terdengar dari luar.

Udara pagi yang sangat menyegarkan dengan aroma khas tanah yang mulai tercium akibat hujan yang mengguyur kota itu sejak kemarin sore dan baru berhenti saat dini hari tadi.

Naruto masih enggan untuk membuka matanya, padahal matahari sudah mulai meninggi dengan cahaya yang semakin terang.

"Narutooo... Cepatlah bangun ! Kau akan terlambat sekolah nanti."

Terdengar suara yang menggema di seluruh penjuru rungan. Suara teriakan Kushina itu mulai mengusik tidur pemuda yang masih bergelut dengan selimut dan guling di atas ranjang.

"Enghhh..."

Perlahan mata itu mulai terbuka, menampakkan iris blue sapphire yang sangat menawan. Mengerjapkannya sebentar untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Setelah benar-benar bangun ia menggeliat dan melihat jam di atas nakas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06:10. Naruto turun dari ranjang dan mulai menyiapkan seragam dan alat-alat sekolah karena kemarin ia belum sempat menyiapkannya.

Setelah itu barulah ia menuju ke kamar mandi, dan hanya membutuhkan waktu 10 menit. Kemudian turun menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Kau tidak sarapan ?"

"Tidak, aku langsung berangkat saja."

" _Ittekimasu...!_ "

" _Itterasshai...!_ "

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan santai. Saat ada yang menyapa dari belakang ia menoleh.

"Yo... Naruto !" Pemuda bertato segitiga di kedua pipinya itu mulai menghampirinya. Dia adalah Kiba teman SMP Naruto dan Hinata dulu.

"Hn. "

"Kenapa kau selalu menjawabku dengan dua kata itu... dingin sekali, aku tahu kau selalu bersikap dingin seperti itu tapi cobalah untuk menampilkan wajah yang ceria." Celoteh Kiba karena bosan dengan sikap temannya yang satu ini, padahal saat masih SMP dulu pemuda di depannya ini sangat ceria bahkan senyumnya sangat hangat seperti sinar mentari.

"..."

"Hahh... Terserah kau saja." Kiba hanya menghela nafas, percuma saja ia banyak bicara toh pemuda di depannya tidak akan meresponnya sama sekali.

"Oh ya... Apa kau mau ikut aku ke kelas Hinata ?" Naruto yang mendengar nama Hinata disebut langsung memperhatikan ucapan Kiba.

"Ku dengar dia sakit, tadi ibunya datang ke rumahku menitipkan surat izin." Naruto hanya diam menatap pemuda penyuka anjing itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

 _'Hinata sakit ?'_

 _'Apa dia baik-baik saja ?'_

' _Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkan dia sendirian kemarin.'_

 _'Seharusnya aku mengantarnya pulang.'_

Batin Naruto terus berkecamuk. Kiba yang melihat pemuda berkumis kucing tidak memperhatikan ucapannya langsung mengkibas-kibaskan tangan ke depan wajahnya.

"Naruto.. Woyy Naruto.. !" Teriak Kiba yang merasa kesal dengan pemuda di depannya ini.

"Kau ikut denganku tidak ?"

"Hn."

"Hn itu, iya atau tidak. Katakan yang jelas Naruto jangan membuatku bingung." Ujar Kiba frustasi

Naruto hanya diam dan melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. "Kau mau terus diam di sana atau ikut aku untuk mengatar suratnya."

Kiba hanya melongo melihatnya. Sampai suara decakan keras dari pemuda di depannya tadi menyadarkan tingkahnya itu.

"Ck... Cepatlah Kiba !" Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Eh... Wooyy.. Naruto tunggu aku." Kiba pun berlari mengejar Naruto, setelah sampai di samping ia mulai merangkul pundak pemuda berambut kuning itu. Dan mulai mengoceh tidak jelas.

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat pulang sekolah Naruto tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, ia memilih pergi ke taman dekat rumahnya. Saat itu suasana taman sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berada disana. Dia terus berjalan dan tanpa sengaja matanya melihat bayangan seorang gadis yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya...

Hinata merasa bosan karena seharian berada di kamar tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia pun memilih keluar rumah untuk mencari udara segar lagipula badannya sudah mulai membaik.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana ? Bukankah kau masih sakit ?"

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke taman untuk mencari udara segar, Ibu. Lagipula jarak dari rumah ke taman juga dekat. Jadi aku akan baik-baik saja dan juga aku sudah merasa sehat. Jadi ibu tak perlu khawatir, Oke !"

"Aku berangkat dulu, bu. Jaa ne !"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

Hinata berjalan keliling taman, sore itu suasana taman tidak seramai seperti biasanya. Setelah cukup lelah untuk berkeliling dia memilih untuk duduk di bangku taman dekat danau. Melihat anak-anak yang bermain air di danau membuat bibirnya mengurva. Tanpa ia sadari dari tadi ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan tingkahnya itu dari belakang.

"Hinata... sedang apa dia di sini." Gumam Naruto dan mulai berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Hinata masih belum menyadari keberadaannya karena gadis itu sedang duduk membelakanginya dan tatapannya fokus ke arah anak yang sedang bermain di danau itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"

"Eh..." Hinata tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. "Naruto... se-sedang apa kau di sini ?" tanya Hinata dengan nada gagap.

"Kau suka sekali menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan yang sama ya ?" Naruto menjawab dengan nada mengejek.

 _'Astaga, apa benar aku menyukai pemuda seperti ini ? sifatnya benar-benar menyebalkan.'_ Pikir Hinata dengan mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Hinata yang merajuk seperti anak kecil menurutnya jika Hinata memasang wajah seperti itu dia terlihat tambah cantik dan lucu.

"Meskipun aku menyebalkan, tapi kau tetap menyukai pemuda menyebalkan ini kan." Naruto tersenyum ketika melihat pipi Hinata bersemu merah karena ucapannya tadi, seolah dia bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu.

 _'Dia bahkan bisa membaca pikiranku, benar-benar menakutkan.'_ Batin Hinata bergidik ngeri.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya aneh itu, dia mengulang pertanyaan yang belum di jawab gadis itu, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, kenapa kau ada di sini ? Bukankah kau sakit ?"

"Aku hanya mencari udara segar di sekitar sini karena aku bosan di rumah dan dari mana kau tahu jika aku sakit ?"

"Aku tahu dari Kiba saat menemaninya mengantar surat izinmu tadi dan juga..." Naruto memotong ucapannya.

"Dan juga...?" Ulang Hinata

"Dan juga aku ingin minta maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu sendirian di halte kemarin. Gomen." Ujar Naruto dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Hinata yang mendengar nada penyesalan dari pemuda berambut kuning itu ingin sekali langsung memaafkannya, tapi dia mempunyai rencana lain.

"Baiklah, aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi..." Hinata sengaja memotong ucapannya dan itu sukses membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Tapi apa ?"

"Kau harus menceritakan alasan mengapa kau berubah selama ini. Bagaimana ?"

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali tahu alasan aku berubah ?" Gerutu Naruto karena merasa bosan dengan pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Hey... jawab saja apa susahnya sih ! Kalau kau tidak mau, aku juga tak akan memaafkanmu." Ujar Hinata dengan nada kesal.

Naruto menghela nafas _'Hah... mungkin ini saatnya aku harus bercerita.'_

"Baiklah, dari mana aku harus mulai ?"

"Emmm... bagaimana jika dari awal." Ujar Hinata dengan antusias

"Tapi ini akan memakan waktu lama, lagipula ini juga sudah sore. Ibumu nanti akan khawatir dengan keadaanmu."

"Sekarang kau mulai cerewet ya dan lagipula aku sudah minta izin dengan ibuku tadi. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

Naruto hanya pasrah dan mulai bercerita...

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto's** **POV**

 _ **(flashback on)**_

Aku Namikaze Naruto tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku bukan Namikaze lagi, aku seorang Uzumaki. Cih, bahkan aku benci mengakui jika dulu aku seorang Namikaze, aku benar-benar muak. Ayahku seorang Namikaze awalnya aku sangat mengagumi dan menghormatinya, dia seorang ayah yang tegas dan bijaksana.

Tapi karena dia seorang yang gila kerja dan jarang di rumah, rasa kagumku perlahan mulai luntur tapi aku masih sangat menghormatinya. Aku tahu ayah sangat mencintai Ibuku, apapun akan dilakukan jika itu demi kebahagiaan ibu. Awalnya keluarga kami sangat harmonis sampai di saat usiaku yang ke 14 tahun semuanya berubah.

Ayahku yang gila kerja dan setiap hari pulang larut sehingga jarang memberi perhatian pada ibu dan aku, sedangkan kakakku Namikaze Menma saat itu sedang kuliah di luar negeri untuk meraih gelar sarjana-nya. Sehingga ibu dan aku mulai merasa kesepian karena kurang perhatian dari ayah. Memang ayah selalu memenuhi kebutuhan kami secara materi, tapi itu saja tidak cukup.

Aku sering mendengar ibu menangis di dalam kamar mungkin karena merasa kesepian. Aku sangat ingin menemaninya, tapi saat itu aku harus belajar untuk persiapan menjelang ujian sekolah, sehingga waktuku bersama ibu juga berkurang. Hingga suatu malam aku mendengar ibuku menangis histeris, saat itu aku langsung keluar kamar dan ingin masuk ke kamarnya tapi sebelum membuka pintu aku mendengar suara ayah yang berusaha menenangkan ibuku, jadi ku urungkan untuk masuk dan mulai mendengar percakapan mereka.

 _"A-ku... Hk... sudah lelah hidup denganmu..."_

Itu suara ibuku aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang masih sesenggukan.

 _"Aku_ _ingin_ _kita_ _berpisah."_  
.

.

 _ **Deg...**_

.

.

 _'Apa_ _aku_ _tidak_ _salah_ _dengar,_ _ibuku_ _ingin_ _berpisah_ _dengan_ _ayah._ _Tapi_ _kenapa ?'_

 _"Kushina, kita_ _bisa_ _membicarakannya_ _dengan_ _baik-baik ._ _Kau_ _juga_ _tahu_ _aku_ _masih_ _sangat_ _mencintaimu,_ _jadi_ _aku_ _tak_ _akan_ _melakukan_ _hal_ _itu."_

Itu suara ayahku, di sana aku bisa mendengar suaranya sarat akan rasa bersalah dengan nada yang putus asa.

 _"Aku_ _sudah_ _muak_ _denganmu ,_ _aku_ _membencimu._ _Kau_ _tidak_ _pernah_ _mencintaiku,_ _kau_ _hanya_ _mencintai_ _pekerjaan_ _dan_ _uangmu_ _itu."_

Ibuku mulai berteriak histeris, aku memaklumi dia berkata seperti itu.

 _"Aku melakukan itu semua untuk keluarga kita. Aku..."_

 _"Cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu. Aku tetap ingin berpisah denganmu."_

 _"Terserah apa katamu, tapi asal kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah setuju berpisah denganmu."_

Setelah mengatakan itu aku mendengar suara langkah kaki ayah menuju pintu. Aku langsung berlari dan mencari tempat sembunyi. Aku melihat ia pergi menuju ruang kerjanya. Setelah ia menghilang dari pandanganku. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara ibu yang menangis dan berteriak

 _"Aku_ _membencimu,_ _Minatoo..._ _Aku_ _benar-benar_ _membencimu.._ _Hiks..._ _Hiks..."_

Tidak kuat mendengar tangisan itu aku memilih pergi menuju kamar. Aku merebahkan diri ke ranjang dan entah mengapa setelah mendengar orang tuaku akan berpisah hatiku sakit, mataku mulai memanas dan cairan bening itu mulai keluar dari sudut mataku.

Beberapa hari keretakan keluarga kami mulai terlihat, ayah tambah gila kerja dan selalu mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya. Jarang bicara dengan ibu karena ibu mungkin masih marah karena pemintaannya di abaikan.

Hingga suatu hari ibu jatuh sakit dan harus di rawat di rumah sakit. Saat itu aku yang menemaninya sendiri di sana. Ayahku akan berkunjung ketika larut malam saat ibu sudah terlelap. Aku tahu jika ayah pasti menangis melihat kondisi ibu seperti itu, dia merasa bersalah. Tapi menurutku jika ayah merasa bersalah seharusnya ia bisa mengurangi jam kerjanya dan mulai memberi perhatian pada keluarganya. Aku merasa heran dengan jalan pemikirannya itu.

Ibu di diagnosa memiliki tumor di kepala namun masih stadium awal jadi masih bisa disembuhkan. Namun akhir-akhir ini kondisinya memburuk karena stres dan banyak pikiran. Aku yakin itu karena ayah.

Bahkan akhir-akhir ini ayah juga jarang menjenguk ibu, sedangkan kakak tidak bisa dihubungi. Saat melakukan perawatan rutin aku selalu mengusahakan menemani ibu di Rumah Sakit agar tidak merasakan kesepian lagi. Aku selalu mengusahakan untuk pulang cepat.

Tapi saat pulang sekolah sore itu tiba-tiba turun hujan, aku berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh dan di depanku ada Kuil, aku memilih memasuki Kuil itu. Aku duduk di balik tiang dan menunduk memikirkan bagaimana keadaan ibuku saat ini, aku takut jika dia dalam keadaan yang tidak cukup baik, jika terjadi hal buruk pada ibu aku tidak akan memafkanmu ayah.

Entah mengapa aku benar-benar membenci ayah, bukan tanpa alasan aku membecinya dalam keadaan seperti ini kemana dia saat ibu sedang sakit, benar kata ibu dia hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya dari pada keluarganya, apa dia sangat mencintai uangnya itu. Cih bahkan kami tidak butuh uangnya itu, dia terlalu memuja pekerjaannya itu dan aku sangat muak dengannya.

.

 _ **Tap... tap... tap...**_

.

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat, tapi aku masih diam dengan posisiku tadi, mungkin itu hanya suara seseorang yang ingin berteduh seperti ku. Aku menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang itu dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui orang itu. Dia adalah Hyuga Hinata gadis yang menarik atensiku selama ini, dia hanya diam tanpa menyadari jika aku telah menoleh ke arahnya.

 _"Tiba-tiba turun hujan, ya ?"_

Itu adalah kalimat pertama, awal dari aku mulai bicara padanya, sebelumnya aku hanya berani memperhatikannya dari jauh. Karena aku merasa canggug jika tiba-tiba ingin mengakrabkan diri. Aku sangat suka dengan tingkahnya yang lucu dan lihatlah sekarang ketika dia tiba-tiba berteriak ingin mengajakku ke acara festival Kuil Hashirama.

Aku bisa melihat pipinya yang mulai merona, astaga aku benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi itu. Aku tersenyum tipis saat dia mulai mengalihkan ucapannya tadi, ya ampun gadis ini benar-benar sangat lucu.

Aku berjalan mendekat ketika dia sudah mulai diam, aku menaruh seragam olahragaku ke atas kepalanya, dia terkejut. Kemudian aku berkata jika seragam itu sudah pernah kupakai satu kali, dia langsung berteriak dan itu membuatku tertawa lepas bahkan aku lupa dengan semua masalah yang kuhadapi, seolah semuanya sirna hanya karena melihat tingkah lucu gadis ini.

Keeseokan harinya aku terkejut ketika Hinata datang ke kelasku untuk mengembalikan seragam olahraga dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya pergi ke festival itu. Dan betapa senangnya aku ketika dia menerima ajakanku.

Tapi ketika aku melihat dia berbicara dengan Kiba ada perasaan tidak suka di hatiku, aku tidak tahu itu kenapa yang jelas aku tidak suka Hinata dekat dengan laki-laki lain apalagi akrab seperti Kiba, meskipun Kiba teman masa kecilnya tapi tetap saja aku tidak menyukainya. Aku ingin keluar dari kelas karena merasa penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ketika Hinata berteriak jika ia membenci semua anak laki-laki aku terdiam di depan pintu, perkataan gadis itu benar-benar membuatku sesak.

Aku memilih keluar dari kelas, melihatnya sebentar kemudian pergi menuju atap sekolah, aku merasakan dia memandang terus punggungku tapi aku memilih mengabaikannya.

Di atap sekolah aku hanya diam dan merenung dengan ucapan Hinata tadi, apa benar dia memnbenci semua laki-laki, lantas mengapa ia menyetujui ajakanku, apa lebih baik aku membatalkannya saja.

.

 _ **Drrrtt... drrttt... drrttt...**_

.

Ponsel di celanaku bergetar ada panggilan masuk dari rumah sakit, aku mulai mengangkatnya dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika mendengar kabar jika ibuku kondisinya memburuk. Aku langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit, aku memilih membolos masalah hukuman itu urusan belakang yang terpenting aku harus melihat keadaan ibu.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit aku bertambah terkejut saat melihat ayahku sedang berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut yang sangat cemas, aku mulai menenangkan gejolak emosi di jiwaku. Aku berjalan mendekat dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat ayah membawa sebuah map.

Aku merampasnya dan melihat isi map itu, seketika itu rahangku mulai mengeras tanganku terkepal erat, saat itu juga aku ingin sekali menghajarnya. Di dalam itu terdapat surat perceraian antara ayah dan ibu, aku sudah menduga jika ini akan terjadi.

Tapi mengapa ayah harus datang di saat yang tidak tepat. Aku bersumpah jika terjadi apa-apa dengan ibuku, aku tidak akan memaafkannya bahkan aku akan sangat membencinya.

Beberapa hari kemudian ibu keluar dari rumah sakit karena kondisinya sudah pulih, tumor di kepalanya juga sudah diangkat, dan dia dinyatakan sembuh total. Saat itu kami masih pulang ke rumah ayah karena ibu belum menandatangani surat perceraian itu.

Tepat dimana hari saat aku mengajak Hinata datang ke festival itu, ibu resmi bercerai dengan ayah tapi secara baik-baik, meskipun begitu aku masih tidak terima dan menyalahkan ayah, jika saja dia lebih perhatian dengan ibu dan keluarganya mungkin perpisahan ini tidak akan terjadi.

Saat itu pula aku langsung mengajak ibu pergi dari rumah itu, awalnya ayah tidak mengizinkan tapi karena sifat keras kepala dan sifatku yang menunjukkan jika aku membencinya dia mulai membiarkan aku dan ibu pergi.

Di perjalanan aku terus melihat jam di pergelangan tanganku jam sudah menunjukkan puluk 08:30 malam aku sangat gelisah, apakah Hinata datang menungguku atau dia sudah pulang. Tapi setelah mendengar percakapannya dengan Kiba, aku yakin dia tidak akan menungguku bahkan dia tidak mungkin datang.

Kami memilih pergi ke Osaka tempat kelahiran ibu, aku beruntung karena saat itu sekolah sudah mulai libur dan juga aku sudah memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah meskipun ini sangat mendadak tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang dengan ibu, bahkan aku juga sudah mengganti margaku menjadi Uzumaki, awalnya ibu merasa keberatan tapi karena melihat aku merasa sakit jika menggunakan marga ayah, akhirnya ibu menyetujuinya. Itulah yang ku sukai dari ibu, ia begitu sangat mengerti dengan perasaanku. Semenjak itu aku merubah sikapku Naruto yang ceria dan suka canggung kini berubah menjadi Naruto yang dingin dan berwajah datar.

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

.

.

Setelah aku lulus dari SMP, aku dan ibu memutuskan untuk pindah lagi ke kota kelahiranku yaitu Konoha. Awalnya aku tidak setuju karena itu akan membuka kenangan lama, tapi saat ibu mengatakan jika ayah sudah pindah ke Tokyo karena mengurus perusahaannya yang di sana, akhirnya aku menyetujuinya.

Bukan karena itu saja yang membuatku setuju untuk kembali ke sana, karena aku ingin tahu bagaimana kabar gadis itu. Gadis yang selama ini menyita perhatianku, apakah dia sudah memiliki banyak teman atau masih sama seperti dulu.

Aku memilih melanjutkan sekolah ke Konoha High School karena sekolah itu jaraknya cukup dekat dengan rumahku. Saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru entah ini takdir atau apa tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok gadis itu, gadis yang sangat kurindukan.

Aku ingin menyapanya tapi kuurungkan, karena aku sadar jika aku tidak mungkin bisa dekat dengannya. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari jauh, dia masih sama seperti dahulu cantik, manis dan tidak memiliki teman. Hah... aku hanya bisa menghela nafas melihatnya sendiri seperti itu ingin sekali rasanya aku mendekatinya dan mengajaknya berteman, namun lagi-lagi egoku mengalahkanku.

Satu sampai dua semester Hinata masih belum mengenaliku padahal aku sudah sering lewat di depannya dengan sengaja tapi dia masih tidak mengenaliku, hingga disaat semester ke tiga sifatnya benar-benar berubah, ia tidak seperti Hinata yang aku kenal. Sifatnya yang tomboy dan ceroboh sangat tidak cocok dengan karakternya itu. Aku tahu alasan mengapa ia merubah penampilannya itu dan aku memahaminya, tapi aku tidak suka dengan perubahannya itu.

Hari itu saat aku berjalan di koridor aku mendengar seseorang yang memanggil nama marga ayahku, aku tidak terkejut dengan hal itu karena aku sudah tau jika kakak ku mengajar di sekolah ini. Tapi berbeda dengan gadis di depanku dia terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar nama itu, aku hanya diam apakah ia masih mengingatku.

Pandanganku hanya tertuju padanya kemudian aku berjalan dan sengaja menabraknya membuat roti yang ia pegang terjatuh namun belum sampai menyentuh lantai aku menangkapnya, dan aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya diam mematung. Kemudian aku memilih berjalan kembali, aku tahu dia akan mengejarku tapi aku terus berjalan ketika sudah sampai di taman belakang, ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum tipis padanya, dia hanya diam karena terkejut mungkin karena orang itu memanggilku dengan nama marga ibuku.

Dia baru menyadari keberadaanku saat pulang sekolah di sore itu, aku tahu jika jalan rumahnya satu arah denganku, bahkan aku menaiki bus yang sama dengannya, namun dia tidak menyadari keberadaanku, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya itu. Aku berjalan di depannya dia masih memikirkan hal yang sudah bisa kutebak mungkin dia sedang memikirkanku, tiba -tiba aku mendengar dia berteriak aku langsung menoleh ke belakang, sangat lucu melihat tingkahnya yang salah tingkah itu. Aku melanjutkan berjalan, tepat di depan Kuil aku berhenti melihatnya sebentar dan mulai memasuki Kuil.

Dia berlari mengikutiku, aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya di belakangku. Ia ragu memanggilku namun ketika aku mengatakan jika aku adalah Uzumaki dia tampak kecewa dan meminta maaf. Tapi ketika aku mengucapkan kalimat pertama yang membuatnya ingat padaku terlihat ia tersenyum lega. Aku ikut tersenyum tipis tapi seketika senyum itu hilang ketika dia memanggilku dengan marga ayahku. Aku sudah mengatakan berulang kali jika saat ini margaku adalah Uzumaki bukan Namikaze lagi.

Aku tidak tahu harus mendiskripsikan perasaanku seperti apa setelah aku tahu maksud dari ucapannya, Hinata saat itu secara tidak langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Aku sempat terdiam kemudian aku mengatakan jika aku juga menyukainya, tapi itu dulu sebelum aku berubah, aku menginginkan dia melupakan masa lalu itu dan membuka lembaran baru tapi tidak dengan merubah sifatnya itu. Karena aku lebih menyukai Hinata yang dulu daripada Hinata yang sekarang.

 _ **(flashback off)**_

.

.

.

 _Ketika kau sudah bisa merubah dirimu seperti dulu, aku sangat yakin kau juga bisa merubahku menjadi Naruto yang seperti dulu._

 _._

 _._

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~To Be Continue~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**

 **.**

 **.**

Untuk chap 4 aku publish ulang karena kemarin tulisannya berantakan, Gomen utuk ketidaknyamanannya :(

Dan makasih untuk para Reader yang udah mau Review fic abal ku ini^^, Review kalian udah aku balas di PM ya :D

Untuk guest **Lavenderrahma** makasih untuk dukungannya, untuk penulisannya kemarin memang ada kesalahan tapi udah aku perbaiki, jadi Arigatou^^

Oh ya, untuk chap 5 nanti judulnya **feeling** , kira-kira gimana nih kelanjutan hubungan NaruHina apakah sudah mulai ada perkembangan?

Penasaran? tetep ikuti fic ini ya!

.

.

Arigatou^^

.

.

salam _ **SelMinho^^**_


	6. Feeling

_Haahh..._

.

.

.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas saat melihat gadis di sampingnya itu tak mau berhenti menangis. Dia bisa menebak jika akan seperti ini, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menceritakan masa lalunya pada Hinata, karena dia sudah bisa menduga jika gadis itu pasti akan menangis tanpa mau berhenti.

Naruto sudah mendengar Hinata menangis sejak di tengah-tengah ia bercerita, tapi ia memilih menggenggam jemari mungil itu dan tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. Dan saat cerita itu hampir selesai tangisan Hinata semakin pecah dan terpaksa Naruto harus menenangkan gadis di sebelahnya ini.

Naruto melepas tautan jemarinya dan berjalan ke depan, menarik gadis itu untuk lebih dekat dan mencium puncuk kepalanya sarat akan penuh kasih sayang, tak terasa air matanya pun ikut mengalir. Ia merasa menjadi laki-laki paling bodoh jika membuat gadis yang disayanginya sampai menangis, untuk itu dia memilih menenangkan gadis itu.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Hinata tersentak dan berhenti menangis, dan saat itu juga wajahnya langsung memerah karena menahan malu. Dia sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk menangis, tapi entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi cengeng jika bersangkutan dengan pemuda berkumis kucing itu.

Melihat Hinata berhenti menangis, Naruto mulai menghapus air matanya dan melihat keadaan Hinata. Lihatlah dengan mata sembab, wajah yang memerah dengan mata yang melotot karena kaget betapa pemuda itu ingin tertawa melihat keadaan gadis di depannya ini.

"Pfftt... Lihatlah wajahmu ini, kau sangat lucu sekali... ha ha ha." Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat wajah Hinata seperti ini, ia pun tertawa lepas. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengernyitkan alis karena belum mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Tidak ada hal yang lucu di sini." Ucap Hinata dengan nada kesal.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku tak akan tertawa lagi. Jadi apakah sekarang kau memaafkanku?"

Hinata mulai berpikir apakah ia harus memaafkan pemuda yang sudah menertawakan kondisinya ini. _'Kenapa dia menertawakanku, aku menangis juga gara-gara mendengar ceritanya. Benar-benar menyebalkan.'_ Batin Hinata karena kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memaafkanmu, tapi melihat kau menertawakanku seperti tadi. Jadi permintaan maafmu aku tolak."

"Hey... mana bisa begitu. Kau kan sudah janji akan memaafkanku." Naruto mulai geram dan tidak terima dengan sikap gadis itu, yang benar saja dia sudah mau membuka masa lalunya tapi apa yang dia dapat, justru permintaan maafnya ditolak begitu saja.

Dan mulailah pertengkaran kecil diantara mereka, sore itu menjadi awal hubungan baik diantara kedua remaja itu. Meskipun masih ada cekcok tapi ketika mereka sudah saling terbuka maka hubungan itu akan berlangsung lama.

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

.

.

Langit sudah mulai menggelap dan Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumah. Di sepanjang perjalanan hanya keheningan yang melanda karena diantara mereka tidak ada yang ingin mencari topik pembicaraan.

Setelah dari taman tadi kedua makhluk ini terlihat canggung satu sama lain. Mereka hanya saling melirik satu sama lain, ketika pandangan mereka bertemu pasti salah satu ada yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

 _'Astaga kenapa suasananya menjadi sangat canggung. Aku benci dengan suasana seperti ini. Ayo Hinata carilah topik pembicaraan.'_ Begitulah isi hati Hinata

"A-ano... Naruto-kun-" Hinata belum menyelesaikan bicaranya tapi Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti, Hinata mengernyit bingung, kenapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Eh... " Hinata tersentak karena dia tidak sadar jika sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Mungkin gara-gara ingin mencari topik pembicaraan dengan Naruto, sampai dia tidak sadar jika sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Emm.. Arigatou sudah mau mengantarku pulang. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak masalah. Kau masuklah dulu, setelah itu baru aku pulang."

Hinata berbalik dan akan memasuki rumah sedangkan Naruto masih di sana untuk memastikan Hinata masuk. Namun baru beberapa langkah Hinata berhenti, membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hinata ada apa?"

Hinata tidak menjawab dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Naruto kemudian dia langsung mengecup pipi pemuda itu secepat kilat.

.

.

.

 _Cup..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah itu dia berlari masuk ke dalam rumah. Sedangkan pemuda yang mendapat kecupan singkat itu masih diam di tempat karena kaget, setelah beberapa menit barulah dia sadar kemudian dia memegang bekas kecupan itu dan tersenyum.

"Itu tadi apa?" Gumamnya dengan pipi yang merona.

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

.

.

Naruto memandang langit-langit kamarnya dan masih setia memegang pipinya, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat kencang.

"Astaga... perasaan apa ini?" Gumamnya.

.

.

 **Naruto's POV**

Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang saat ini kualami, apakah aku jatuh cinta? Ah, tidak.. tidak.. itu tidak mungkin. Aku hanya menyukainya tidak lebih, mungkin aku masih terlalu kaget dengan efek kecupan tadi, ya... mungkin karena itu yang membuat jantungku berdebar sangat kencang.

Haah... Dasar gadis itu pandai sekali dia memainkan perasaanku ini, tapi mungkin ini awal yang baik untuk melupakan masa lalu dan membuka lembaran yang baru. Ternyata begini rasanya jika bisa saling terbuka dengan orang lain, membuat perasaanku sangat lega.

Beban yang kutanggung sejak dulu rasanya mulai berkurang, meskipun masih ada perasaan yang mengganjal. Ah.. entahlah aku sendiri bingung dengan perasaanku ini. Lebih baik sekarang aku tidur dari pada memikirkan hal yang membuat kepalaku pusing.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

 _Di tempat Hinata_

Terlihat gadis itu sedang menggigit gulingnya dengan gemas, dia merutuki kebodohannya karena sudah mencium pipi pemuda bermbut pirang itu.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan? Huwaaaa... Aku benar-benar ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup. Hinata _baka_... _baka_.. _baka_..." begitulah ocehan Hinata karena tindakan bodohnya itu.

"Jika bertemu dengan Naruto-kun aku harus bagaimana? Dia pasti akan menertwakanku. Dia kan pria yang sangat menyebalkan." Gumamnya dengan nada merajuk.

"Lebih baik aku pura-pura lupa dan menghindar jika bertemu dengannya, ya... itu ide yang bagus." Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

.

.

.

 _'Aku tahu jika selama ini dia memikul beban itu sendiri, pasti sangatlah sulit untuk menjalani hari-harinya. Bagaimana dia menanggung kesakitan itu, menyimpan luka yang tak semua orang akan mengerti. Dan ketika dia menceritakan masa lalunya, aku bisa melihat bahwa dia sedang menahan luka itu. Untuk itu aku sudah bertekad untuk menyembuhkan semua lukanya secara perlahan, lagipula dia juga sudah mulai terbuka denganku. Meskipun tidak semua, tapi aku harap itu sudah bisa mengurangi beban yang ia tanggung.'_

 _._

 _._

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

.

.

Hari ini pasti akan menjadi awal yang baik untuk hubungannya dengan Naruto, begitu pikir Hinata. Tapi semua pikiran itu salah besar, ketika tadi ia sudah masuk sekolah dan berjumpa dengan Naruto di depan gerbang, pemuda itu justru mengacuhkannya.

Memang sih dia senang karena Naruto tidak membahas masalah kecupan yang kemarin, tapi dia benci jika diacuhkan seperti itu.

Lebih baik ia berdebat dengan pemuda itu dari pada saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain. Jika hubungan mereka seperti ini terus bagaimana bisa berkembang untuk kedepannya. Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dengan hubungan seperti ini.

Hinata hanya bisa menatap punggung pemuda itu yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganya. Mungkin setelah jam istirahat ia akan datang ke kelas Naruto dan berbicara secara baik-baik. Yaa.. mungkin itu ide yang bagus.

.

.

Hinata memasuki kelasnya dengan tampang lesu, saat ini dia di kelas sendirian tak ada teman. Kedua temannya Karin dan Shion memilih menjauh darinya, karena kejadian di kantin waktu itu.

Tapi apa boleh buat jika saja Shion tidak menjelek-jelekan Naruto mungkin emosinya tak akan tersulut. ' _Ibarat tak ada asap jika tak ada api'_ , begitulah pikir Hinata. Dari pada memikirkan itu lebih baik ia membaca Novel kebetulan saat ini jam kosong.

Tapi ia tidak bisa membaca dengan tenang karena mendengar bisik-bisik dari anak-anak perempuan di kelasnya. Ia memilih mengabaikannya meskipun kupingnya terasa panas, tapi ia tetap mencoba konsentrasi dengan novelnya.

 _'Sabar Hinata tunggu sampai semester ini berakhir, maka kau akan bebas dari bisikan-bisikan itu. Berdo'alah semoga saja kau tidak satu kelas dengan mereka lagi.'_ Batin Hinata.

"Lihatlah tampilan Hyuga itu, apa menurutmu dia pantas menjadi _feminim_ seperti Sara."

"Cih.. dia merubah penampilannya karena ingin mencari perhatian. Lihatlah sekarang dua temannya pun tak ingin berteman dengannya."

Semakin lama bisikan itu membuatnya muak dan akhirnya ia memilih berdiri dan meninggalkan kelas. Dia berpikir mungkin menenangkan diri di taman belakang bukan ide yang buruk.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di taman ia mulai merebahkan diri dan menutup wajahnya dengan novel yang tadi sempat ia bawa. Suasana taman masih sepi karena ini masih jam pelajaran, jadi jarang ada siswa yang datang ke taman.

Namun lagi-lagi Hinata merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran seseorang di sebelahnya, padahal dia sudah mencari tempat sepi untuk menyendiri tapi selalu saja ada gangguan. Dia mulai kesal dan ingin marah.

Tapi ketika tahu siapa orang tersebut, ia urungkan niatnya itu. Justru saat ini dia ingin sembunyi. Eh... tunggu dulu bukankah tadi ia ingin menemui pemuda itu, lalu lantas mengapa ia ingin sembunyi.

Hinata memilih mengabaikan pemuda di sebelahnya ini, ia masih kesal karena tadi diacuhkan. Jadi dia ingin balas dendam, terlihat kejam tapi siapa yang peduli.

"Ehem.." Naruto berdehem untuk menarik perhatian gadis itu tapi tidak ada respon.

"Ehem.. ehem.. Uhuk.. uhuk... " Naruto berdehem berkali-kali sampai terbatuk karena tersedak air liurnya sendiri, tapi gadis itu masih mengabaikannya, justru saat ini ia malah memunggunginya.

 _'Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa dia mengabaikanku?'_ Pikir Naruto merasa bingung dengan sikap Hinata kali ini.

"Dari pada kau mengabaikanku lebih baik aku pergi." Naruto mulai beranjak pergi tapi ia terpaksa duduk lagi karena lengannya dicekal oleh Hinata.

 _'Aku kan hanya ingin membalas sikapnya tadi pagi, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengerti. Dasar tidak peka!'_ Batin Hinata kesal.

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kenapa? Dari tadi mengabaikanku." Tanya Naruto.

"Aku? Justru kau yang mengabaikanku, saat di gerbang sekolah kau pura-pura tidak melihatku. Kau mengacuhkanku. Ku kira kau sudah berubah tapi ternyata masih sama." Celoteh Hinata panjang lebar dengan nada yang kesal dan lihatlah pipinya yang mengembung itu. Naruto sampai tersenyum melihat tingkahnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Hei... berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil."

"Apa katamu? Aku... seperti anak kecil." Tunjuk Hinata pada dirinya sendiri

 _'Hah... masalah ini pasti akan semakin panjang. Kenapa juga tadi aku memancingnya.'_ Sesal Naruto.

"Oke.. aku minta maaf, tadi aku hanya bercanda!"

"Apa? Bercanda? Yang benar saja, saat ini aku tidak ingin main-main Naruto." Ujar Hinata dengan nada serius.

 _'Salah lagi.'_ Jerit Naruto frustasi.

"Baiklah, lantas aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada hati-hati.

"Sekarang jujur padaku, kenapa tadi pagi kau mengacuhkanku?"

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu, hanya saja aku bingung harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu denganmu setelah kejadian kemarin sore."

"Maksudnya kejadian apa?" Hinata masih belum sadar dengan pertanyaannya itu.

"Kejadian saat aku mengantarmu pulang, tiba-tiba kau mencium pipiku." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah datar, tapi sebenarnya dalam hati ia merutuki ucapannya itu _'Apa yang telah kukatakan, kenapa aku harus mengingatkan kejadian yang kemarin.'_

Sedangkan Hinata, lihatlah wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus kemudian dia berteriak keras "NARUTO BAKA!".

"Hei... kenapa kau mengatakan aku bodoh, aku kan hanya berkata jujur. Apa itu salah?" Pertanyaan bodoh Naruto, lihatlah sekarang kau memancing kemarahan gadis itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan dirimu nanti.

"KAU... KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMANCING EMOSIKU NARUTO!" Hinata mulai memukuli Naruto dengan novel yang ia bawa tadi.

"Eh... Eh... maaf Hinata, maaf." Tapi Hinata masih setia memukuli pemuda itu.

 _'Tidak ada cara lain.'_ Batin Naruto menyeringai.

Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dan membawanya mendekat ke arahnya, setelah itu ia mulai mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Setelah itu...

.

.

.

 _ **Cup...**_

.

.

.

Naruto mencium bibir Hinata yang terlihat lembut itu, ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja tapi setelah merasakan bibir Hinata yang manis dan lembut, ia mulai memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil dibibir itu.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Hinata. Naruto mulai berani untuk melumat bibir itu secara lembut dan memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil, sedangkan Hinata ia bingung harus melakukan apa karena jujur saja ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Saat ini ia hanya bisa menutup mata dan menikmati ciuman itu.

Ciuman Naruto semakin menuntut dan Hinata mulai melenguh, melihat bibir Hinata yang terbuka, Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya mengecap rasa manis di dalam rongga mulut gadis itu, saling bergulat lidah dan bertukar saliva.

Bahkan mereka lupa jika saat ini masih berada di kawasan sekolah, tapi siapa yang akan peduli ketika mereka sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Setelah lebih dari 3 menit akhirnya Naruto mulai melepaskan pautan bibirnya, kemudian ia mulai membersihkan jejak saliva yang masih tertinggal di bibir gadis itu, mengusapnya lembut menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Setelah itu ia bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah karena kekurangan pasukan oksigen. Nafasnya pun terdengar memburu seperti baru selesai lari _marathon_. Naruto pun menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus surai indigonya dengan lembut.

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri, ia mulai menetralkan degup jantungnya yang semakin menggila akibat ciuman panas dari pemuda berkumis kucing itu.

.

.

.

 _'Astaga... tadi itu rasanya benar-benar menakjubkan.'_ Jerit Hinata.

.

.

 **٭٭٭٭٭**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~To Be Continue~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **R &R**

.

.

Huwaaa akhirnya selesai juga chap ini ^^

Makasih untuk para reader yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, dan juga maaf jika di chap yang sebelumnya masih banyak kesalahan dalam hal penuliasan. Soalnya aku gak baca ulang :(

Tapi akan aku perbaiki lagi nanti^^

Dan semoga kalian puas dengan chap ini

Jangan lupa tiggalkan jejak!

Arigatou^^

.

.

Salam _**SelMinho^^**_


End file.
